Pack of Rising Storms Edit
PACK OF __________________ __________________ RISING STORMS You're running for your life from a monumental canine, its cuspidate serrations gnashing at your tail. You think it's over until a lynx upsurges into the canis lupus familiaris, suppressing it and gouging his carnassials into the dog's cervix, debilitating it. He emancipates it when it ululates, and views its vacating. He circulates to survey you and you instinctively quat, not daring to meet his gaze. He lingers, seeming to be contemplating something. Eventually he exclaims, "Your name?" You shamble your paws, trepidatious. "______..." He scrutinizes you before speaking. "Where are you from?" "____Clan... But they kicked me out for having a rogue mate, and killed him/her." Your eyes permeate with desolation. The lynx nods slowly. "Clans are no good... But you're a fast runner. We could use someone like you. How would you like to join my Pack?" You are astounded, but you conjecture that this may be your serendipity."I.. I think I would like that." __________ |} __________ Regulations In-Character '1 -' Cats within the Pack may kill other cats only if they are not part of the Pack or an ally. '2 -' Cats within the Pack must not fight with one another ( outside of challenges ). '3 -' Cats suspected of having otherworldly claims that are not constitutional ( basically being a Dark Forest kitty ) will be executed. '4 -' A Kappa must be at least four moons old to become a Zeta, and a Zeta needs to be at least ten moons old to become a Delta. '5 -' You may not cross into enemy territory without permission. '6 -' You eat in order of Rank; the Alpha eats first. '7 -' Cats affiliated with another group will be executed upon their second warning. '8 -' The Alpha must be obeyed at all costs and will not tolerate backtalk or disrespect. '9 -' Defend your Pack, even with your life. The safety of the Pack is more important than the safety of one cat. '10 -' When the Alpha dies, the Beta becomes the next Alpha. One of the Gammas becomes the next Beta. Out-Of-Character '1 -' You are allowed to be in other groups as long as their roleplaying time with you does not interfere with your roleplaying time with us. Basically, if I call for you and you're with your other group, you have to go to me or be banned after five times. EXCEPTION: You cannot be in a group that we have gatherings with. '2 -' You are only allowed one character at once, but once yours dies you can make another. If you try to make a second character, it will simply be denied. '3 -' If your character is exiled or executed because of In-Character rules, you are allowed to create another. If you are exiled because of these rules, however, you will be banned, but after a month you can re-post a form to try to join again. If your character breaks these rules after that, you won't get another chance. '4 -' To prove you read the rules, put the word 'bananas' in your form, in the other section. Try to make it discreet, like 'I love bananas lol.' '5 -' When I say it's time to be serious and roleplay, you have to roleplay. No more messing around. If this rule is broken five times, you will be banned. '6 -' You have to follow the dress code. If you break it five times, you will be banned. See Attire for allowed items. '7 -' Our roleplay style is past tense advanced ( however, as I call it, you can't do 'listed' advance. E.g., VV The Monumental Nefarious Malicious Stalwart Conniving Mercurial etc. ) . If you don't have free chat, your border should be ZZ, QQ, I, or I I. If you do, any two letters is fine. If you don't know any advanced, I will teach you in my spare time. If you break this rule ten times, you will be banned. '8 -' You cannot insult or bully anyone outside of roleplay. If this happens three times, you will be banned. '9 -' Certain drama is good. However, you can't do anything major, like a forest fire or flood. Also, you can't do anything that would intervene with the Ongoing Plots. If this rule is broken three times, you will be banned. '10 -' Your tag has to be black/gray with the lightning symbol once you join. If this rule is broken 5 times, you will be banned. __________ Hierarchy |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} __________ Attire Head Skull helmet, Fox hat, Raccoon hat, Head flower, Mech angel helmet, Elf helmet, Butterfly head bow, Holly tiara, Big blue bow Neck Spike collar, Leaf necklace, Ribbon scarf, Jamaaliday scarf, Moon necklace, Pinecone necklace, Sun necklace, Lightning necklace, Star necklace, Fang necklace, Western scarf, Autumn talisman Back Pirate sword, Sword, Bow and arrow, Worn blanket, Jamaaliday bow, Elf armor, Spartan armor, Dual samurai sword, Crossbow, Longbow, Three horned armor, Stone sword, Ice sword, Jamaaliday knight armor Legs Spike wristband, Elf bracelets, Leg armor, Glove, Silver glove, Holly wristband, Jamaaliday leg armor, Legendary glove, Butterfly wristband, Flower wristband, Friendship bracelet, Horned leg pads, Vine anklet, Studded bracelet Tail Raccoon tail, Elf tail armor, Western tail scarf __________ Events Gatherings We would like to host Gatherings every moon at one of our Alpha's dens. To be eligible, you need to follow the same In-Character and Out-Of-Character rules as us ( you can copy and paste ). You also need to have your religion listed the same as us, and your server listed as Comet. You have to have the same Ranks as us and the same species as us. You can take up to two territories as your own, as long as they are not Sarepia Forest or the Temple of Zios, or taken by another Pack we have Gatherings with. Your nametag color cannot be black/gray or with the lightning symbol. If you are eligible, tell me your Pack name down below and I will add you as one of the Packs we have Gatherings with below. We can only have four, including us, so be careful. Also, if you go to Gatherings with us, you visit the Star Orb with us as well. What happens at Gatherings will be pre-planned in the Ongoing Plots. Note: We do not interact with groups that do not attend Gatherings with us. If you try to 'wage war' on us, we will simply ignore you. Star Orb Every half moon, the Alpha and one cat of their choice go to the Star Orb to speak with the Pack of Shining Stars. What will be said is pre-planned in the Ongoing Plots section. __________ Applications Joining Form Name: Self-explanatory Gender: Self-explanatory Age: In moons Description of pelt and eye color: Self-explanatory. Must be viable colors and viable combinations. Ask for help if you need it. Roleplay Example: Give us an example of how you roleplay normally, whether it be an attack, a hunting example, or casual roleplay. Username: For Animal Jam Vow: I, yourname, pledge my loyalty to the Pack of Rising Storms, promising to obey the rules and do my very best to fulfill my role. Other: Anything else you'd like us to know __________ Category:Packs